minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Order Up!
Image Where did the image come from? LudwigVonKoopa22 (talk) 17:08, January 20, 2016 (UTC) From me Alex.sapre (talk) 20:59, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Alex Sapre Never mind I saw it on my game. LudwigVonKoopa22 (talk) 21:30, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ok this image does NOT exist and its just photoshopped because I just checked the game right now and its still that random sign that says the next episode Enderking8888 (talk) 23:18, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I thought you were talking about the defult question mark. Alex.sapre (talk) 23:44, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Alex Sapre Actually, that image is a weird glitch from an unused slide a guy got from an update on his PS4. Kind of neat. InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 04:17, January 21, 2016 (UTC) It isn't photoshopped, it's a legit image. It's on my PS4 too. LudwigVonKoopa22 (talk) 15:52, January 21, 2016 (UTC) It has been updated again O_O Alex.sapre (talk) 12:46, February 4, 2016 (UTC) It has been update yet again. The models have been changed. Since the page is locked, an admin will have to update it. Ellegaard :D (talk) 23:38, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Link? These are winks of fear ;) (talk) 00:06, February 26, 2016 (UTC) My Prediction Okay, so before we start, my prediction is COMPLETELY different from everyone else's. Now, let's start. So, since the weapon has the power and abilities of the Command Block, I feel like Jesse will be too powerful, and that the Command Block will take over his mind, and he will kill anyone that stands in his way, and when he tries to kill his friends, they secretly think of ways to steal his weapon. These are just my thoughts. Feel free to share your opinion. LudwigVonKoopa22 (talk) 16:18, January 26, 2016 (UTC) : It Doesn't Happen i don't think like that :'( EinsteinBlllllllllll 22:31, January 28, 2016 (UTC) : How do you know it won't happen? Even if there's a small chance, just because you didn't think of it doesn't mean it won't happen. LudwigVonKoopa22 (talk) 19:44, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Because i don't want jesie kill petra, axel, olivia, and lukas that's scary i prefer the ender dragon First of all, sign your posts with ~ ~ ~ ~, second of all, I never even said he would kill them, I said he would TRY to kill them -_-, and third of all, the Ender Dragon was sealed into the Command Block, and the command block was destroyed, so the Ender Dragon is dead. LudwigVonKoopa22 (talk) 08:05, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ok that prediction is dumb. last time I chieched jesse is your charater. You may be able to lead him/her down that path, But I dont think anyone would want to do that.Silentflame119 (talk) 19:58, March 7, 2016 (UTC) First of all, don't offend me, because last time someone did that, it didn't end well, and Telltale likes changing the protagonist, so yeah. Ellegaard :D (talk) 20:38, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Release date I have another prediction, this time on the release date. Okay, so after you read this, please don't get hyped up. It is simply a prediction. Episode 5 WON'T come out this month, because Telltale games release their episodes on a Tuesday (before you prove me wrong, episode 4 was ACCIDENTALLY released on iOS before it was supposed to), and the release of The Walking Dead: Michonne is the 23rd. This is the longest wait for a Minecraft: Story Mode episode. It will be released in March, as that is the end of Early 2016. As I think the first of March would be too predictable, my guess is that Episode 5 will be released either March 8th or March 15th. And if we wait that long, it better be the best episode yet. XD Ellegaard :D (talk) 17:22, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Telltale, you better release MCSM episode 5. There are very impatient 6 year olds raging. Ellegaard :D (talk) 20:51, February 26, 2016 (UTC)